An apparatus of the above-mentioned type is known from German Pat. No. 1 282 847. This apparatus serves to measure twilight vision, blinding sensitivity, and adaptation capability. Measuring these characteristics is particularly important for vehicle drivers. However, testing them with the conventional apparatuses is relatively expensive, since such testing must take place in a totally dark room and the person being tested must be 3 meters away from the screen.
The basic purpose of the invention is to construct an apparatus of the above-mentioned type with which the testing can be carried out in a normally illuminated room and the distance of the tested person from the screen can be kept sufficiently small so that the screen and the projectors can all be arranged in a compact apparatus.